


"Between a Wall and a Hard Place"

by YASSDENSWH



Series: In A Tight Squeeze [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (preview), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classroom Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Eren loves Levi's ass, Grinding, Groping, Horny Eren Yeager, Horny Teenagers, Levi's Last Name (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, One Shot, POV Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Some Humor, eren is a perv, friction, im laughing alone here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>During classes shared with Levi, Eren has to squeeze through small spaces and desks. This isn't so much of a problem and he's used to it, only this time...he got stuck.<br/>-</p><p>{ DISCONTINUATION}</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Between a Wall and a Hard Place"

**Author's Note:**

> Starting A kink thing!!! I've wanted to do this series for some time now!!  
> it's bout time i practice my smut and writing!  
> There will be a second part (may or may not be related to this 1st chapter) if you guys like this enough! So support what you love/ what you'd like to see more of!  
> Not quite experienced with writing smut, but i'll give it all i got! baby steps they say! I should be well enough, i hope!

 

My Tumblr: **[YASSDENSWH](http://yassdenswh.tumblr.com/ask)**

 

-

 

_**EREN:** _

 

             I hate school. It’s boring and lame, with boring teachers and even lamer students. Some of them are so dumb, I even start to question my own intelligence. The lunch tastes like cardboard and they give so much homework, I could easily use it in place of firewood if I had to. But what I despise most are those stuffy classrooms.

              The rooms are so small and cramped, not to mention they contain way too many students. I start to feel claustrophobic. Thank god i’ve got a window seat, otherwise i’d freak out. But by now, I’m pretty used to it. I’ve had to put up with it this long, so it doesn’t faze me much anymore. It’s still a pain in the ass at times - no pun intended- to squeeze through and move along, but i manage. On the bright side, my current seat has a great view.

        I call it one of the 7 wonders of my classroom: Levi Ackerman. I’m not kidding when i say the guy has to be the most beautiful specimen I have ever laid eyes on. He’s quite petite and stoic but also strangely elegant, despite having thug vocabulary. His choice of language would make sailors run crying to their moms.

            He also has a nice ass. And I mean _**NICE**_. Like holy shit, boy’s got cake. Can guy’s have an ass that nice? Is that even legal? Forget girls and their stringy bra straps, THAT right there is a distraction. I can hardly think straight. Add ‘ _fighting off in-class boners_ ’ to the list of why public school sucks.

           Though I do have to sometimes disregard the ‘Ackerman’ part because this just reminds me that he and my adopted sister, Mikasa, are related and that’s just weird. I mean, Mikasa is gorgeous as well, so him being attractive seems like a given or a family gift. But thinking of how ridiculously hot he is and how i’d give nearly anything to even touch that sweet ass at least once sort of makes me wince a little when i remember how similar they are too. Even if they don’t get along so well. It’s pretty fucked up.

          Setting the whole ‘We’re related’ thing aside, I’d love a piece of that. A little taste of a surreal perfection known as Levi. But that’s just a fantasy, one i try my hardest to not let _pop up_ during class lectures. So i’m stuck watching this beauty from a distance. Luckily, that’s not very far, due to these classrooms being so compact.  

          I consider myself very fortunate in being able to share nearly all my classes with him. This allows me to often be within his presence and just see him. I get to hear him speak, letting that smooth, sultry voice deliciously ooze out of his thin, pink lips. I get to see him flick his dark, silky bangs out of his eyes with practiced ease and watch it fall back perfectly into place in a way that seems unintentionally flirtatious. The way he rolls his icy-steel eyes when the teachers assign more homework than necessary or give out a pop quiz is absolutely tantalizing, and i’d love nothing more than to see them do the same under different circumstances.

            But what am i talking about? He’s fucking amazing and I’m not. I’m just some hot-headed guy that sits two desks behind him. In the end, I’ll admit i’m content watching him and his great ass from here. This is about as far as i’ll get.

            And speaking of Levi Ackerman’s ass, it’s about time to head out to my next class. I get up slowly as I start to gather my things, nonchalantly leaning over to the side to get a good view of Levi’s precious eye candy as he bends over to get his stuff. Hell _muthafuckin’_ yeah. His ass is like a good vine, it gives me life. It's basically any energy or motivation I may need to get me through the day. 

            Just as soon as my eyes laid upon his person, i quickly averted my gaze to something else. As much as I’d love to just stare at it all day, i’m pretty sure he’d notice someone givin’ him the look. He might be a pretty boy, but his intuition is as incredibly sharp as his tongue. He could kill someone with it honestly. And i know for a fact he’d bash my face in until i was shitting my own teeth. So i don’t mess with him. It's a great way to practice restraint.

           Moving to the front of the class, i squeeze and squirm my way to the door. Getting out of classrooms is as much a hassle as getting into one. I’d already delayed myself freedom of this room with my Levi-related set back, so i had to rush. But i didn't want to be too hasty, otherwise i might bruise a thigh or a hip with these stupid desks.

           In the midst of my musings, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and hadn't noticed when someone came up beside me. It wasn't until I tried to shimmy past a gap that i found myself having to budge to slip by. I also felt something rubbing against my butt that i could say with 100% certainty was _not_ a desk or wall. Actually, it was rather warm.

           I try to move once more and turn my head to be met with piercing Steel and frosty sapphire eyes regarding me coldly with a touch of annoyance. Holy shit, it’s Levi. He huffed in irritation and let out a “tch” before giving a final push and managing to slip past my butt. Readjusting the bag slung over his shoulder, he gave me a quick glance over, his eyes relaying clear distaste before rolling them and turning sharply to exit the room. I heard him mutter something along the lines of “Shitty goddamn classrooms” before heading out the door.

         Oh.My.God. His ASS was fucking touching mine. It was _rubbing_ against me. It was nice. It felt _good_. I hadn't meant to do that intentionally, but holy fuck if that wasn't some great achievement. Clearly, there is a god and they have granted me this gift. I will take it gratefully with eager hands and cherish it forever. Man, i won’t be able to focus in any of the rest of my classes or all day for that matter. But honestly, I couldn't give a shit about that right now.

          Blushing fiercely as the full impact of the situation that had happened mere seconds ago hits me, my heart skips a beat and I swallow, hard. I really hope I can at least somewhat control my hormones during lectures and keep my fantasies at bay long enough. Although Somehow, I have a feeling that the chances of that working out close to nothing.

  
****

\- -

 

             I knew school was already a raging hell hole as it was, but now this was just reaching new levels of fuckery. As in, I’m so _fucked_ right now. This is awful. I’m honestly trying to keep myself together, but it just seems to be getting harder and harder every passing second. And i’m not just talking about my dick.

             In fact, that’s pretty much the problem. Try as i might, I couldn't get what happened back there with Levi out of my head- and i’m starting to feel it in _both_ of them. I couldn't stop replaying the scene over and over in my mind. And i just _cannot_ get the feeling of his perfect ass grinding up against mine to go away.

             You can’t just forget stuff like that and pretend it never happened. Unless you’re Levi fucking Ackerman of course, because he seems to be doing a great job at acting pretty stoic about it. Of course he would. He’s the only guy i know that could literally fucking ass grind with some dude, practically a complete stranger - though it was by accident - and go on with his day like nothing. I’d like to know his secret. God knows I could really use it right now.

            Oh, and my misfortune doesn't stop there; nope. Life would just be too kind to cut me some slack for once, no. When i left to my next class, the idea was that Levi and I were heading our separate ways. But while trying to keep myself calm and collected after that little situation, i had momentarily forgotten that Levi was in this class as well.

           To put this in a better perspective of just how _fucked_ I am, seeing him in the classroom had also reminded me that all the classes Levi did not share with me already passed. _He was in all of my other classes for the rest of the **day**_. Tensing up in my seat, I close my legs up even tighter and let out a small sigh. I clench my eyes shut for a moment, then open them back up and reluctantly glance over at Levi.  

           Earlier today, i was relishing in just how lucky I was to have this guy share most of my classes and sit somewhere in front of me, where I could get a good view of him. Now it feels like the universe is teasing me in the cruelest way you could mess up a hormonal teenager dealing with a school-girl crush/ infatuation.

           I’m really, _really_ hoping i can hold out until the end of the day. But as i move my gaze to the clock that looms over us, ticking away almost ominously, I realize that the remaining hours to come are going to be slow and nothing short of agonizing.

        I really, really fucking hate this school.

 

\- -

 

           When I had assumed that the remaining hours would pass by painfully slow, I wasn't wrong. It’s actually a lot worse than i could have ever imagined. Two class periods. _TWO FUCKING PERIODS_. This is how much i’ve endured and it’s hardly halfway there. I can’t believe this. How am I supposed to survive these next few classes when _HE’S_ there? God damn.

        What’s worse is that all the seating arrangements were allowed to be chosen by the students. Which mean it was **MY** decision to sit where I do now in these classes. It was my choice to have seats near him and though it had been an excellent idea at the time, I was starting to regret it. At least for today, because there’s no way i’d be able to cope with this right now; what with all my hormones and thoughts running wild in my head.

         Even the fantasies i’d been able to keep at bay before were now all popping up at once. The throbbing is starting to get more than uncomfortable. It’s getting unbearable. And i’m desperately resisting the urge to get up and go handle it in the bathroom or something - I don’t wanna get caught with this thing. But most of all, I’m restraining myself from looking at Levi as much as possible. I know that if I end up staring, I won’t last another minute in this hell hole.

          But that’s easier said than done. Whenever he speaks, i end up looking at him or even when i see movement out of my peripheral vision. And of course when I end up seeing him, my mind goes back to mush. It’s like I keep catching him doing things that cause my stomach to tighten and warm more than it usually does and I don’t mean that  because of the state i’m currently in. I mean as in, it feels almost as if he’s purposely trying to arouse me by doing subtly more provocative things.

          He seems to be flicking his bangs around more than he usually does. He sits with his legs crossed and leans back casually, the action tightening the cloth of his jeans around his ass and thighs. His eye rolls seem to last just half a second longer than they probably should. He stretches every now and then, showing off his impressive back muscles and forearms as he flexes in his form fitting shirt. Even his voice seems to deepen just enough to seem more purposely seductive. But that last part might just be me.

         All in all, there remains the possibility that I might just be hyper aware of him now because of my paranoia. I doubt that he’d be messing with me like that on purpose, that didn’t seem like him. At least because of that fact I don’t think he’s interested in me. Heck, he probably doesn’t even know shit about me. I wouldn't be surprised if i ended up on his black list for what happened back there, or if I had already been listed there before hand. But by now, i’m definitely certain that the man above or some different otherworldly figure of cosmic power is messing with me.

 

Please, spare me.

         The teacher announced in the few remaining minutes in class that we would be having a quick quiz on the content we had just gone over. Everyone in the classroom groaned tiredly in unison at the unpleasant news. But to me, Levi’s seemed to be the loudest of them all. He threw his head back and let out a long moan, clearly irritated and annoyed with this turn of events. His back arched off the back of the chair and he performed one of his trademark eyerolls. He sighed heavily and muttered a quick “Fucking Hell.” before reluctantly sitting back up in his normal position and accepting their fate.

          The sight had sent a burst of goosebumps over my skin as more heat pooled in the pit of my stomach, a tight knot. All the muscles in my body stiffened, my dick straining against the taut fabric of my jeans. I swiftly moved my gaze away from him and clamped my eyes shut, biting down on my bottom lip. _Hard_. There’s no way I can do this.

Lord, have mercy.

 

**\- -  
**

**[...]**

 

\- - -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (preview)  
> Next update will be the time for their diddly-do-da to begin! (it shod have been sooner, but i like to make Eren suffer, i'm sorry! XD I'll try not to go around it again this time!)  
> -  
> Eren's struggle is real. Only i don't have to deal with that anymore cuz now i'm asexual/aromantic. hooray.  
> Also CAKE is slang for ASS. For those that didn't know.  
> -  
> okay so, if you guys like this, i'll write more.  
> Anyway, as stated above, i will be starting a kink series.  
> There is one i'm doing apart from this one with a working title "Not So Vanilla"  
> The point of this series is to put out the more uncommon or unappreciated kinks! (or any kinks I like for that matter)  
> No kink shaming here!  
> So i need you guys to share any kinks you wanna throw my way!! (They can be: crazy, weird, gross, uncommon, strange, etc.) Don't be shy and share!! Believe me, I know some crazy shit. So try me!  
> If you're feelin' bashful, i've got anon enabled on my Tumblr:
> 
> www.YASSDENSWH.tumblr.com/ask (Click Tumblr Link up above if simpler)
> 
> I want your feedback before starting these projects, cuz whether you wanna admit it or not, i know for a fact you're all kinky lil shits (i'm no different) so don't play!  
> Of course, you'll have to give me somethin' to work with, or i can't do much, so plz share!  
> No sharing? No series. Simple.  
> thanks for your time! Can't wait to get started!  
> (if this goes well ,it should be within a week or two!)


End file.
